1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seating system and more particularly pertains to such a system with a child seat and an adult seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dual size toilet seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, dual size toilet seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accommodating either children or adults are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 309,176 to Sessions discloses a combination adult and child toilet seat and cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,731 to Caro et al. discloses a toilet seat adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,303 to Shih discloses a foldable toilet seat for children. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 326,316 to Zhang discloses a combination dual size toilet seat and cover. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 324,906 to Barnett discloses a toilet training seat for children. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 305,357 to Ritzer discloses a combination adult and child toilet seat and cover.
In this respect, the child seating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a child seat which can be locked into a lid portion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child seating system which can be used for either a child or an adult. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.